


Twist and Turn Me

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for santacarlagypsy's prompt Jared/Jensen - They love to cover one another with bruises and bite marks and scratches during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Turn Me

Jared is on his knees. Jensen is already sore, but he lets Jared pull him closer, lets Jared dig stubby nails into his hips and shove it straight in. He's lubed, but it still drives the breath out of him and he scrabbles for something to hold on to; the sheets aren't enough and so he crosses his ankles and pulls himself even further down, until Jared's hands are on his shoulders and he's being held down while Jared moves above him - into him, again and again.

He doesn't always relax straight away and he knows he has tells; he closes his eyes and his mouth opens enough for his tongue to poke out. Jared does what he always does; he stops when he's allthewayin and the angle isn't quite right; Jensen feels full and awkward and starts to shift, ending up with his butt on Jared's knees. 

 

It's then that he's grateful that Jared's just that bit taller, bit more bendy; Jared leans down and bites at his lip until he tastes blood and the pain makes that switch inside Jensen flip and he can suddenly go limp and let Jared do this. Jared's already left some marks; Jensen even made a few of his own when they were rutting up against each other and he can feel those welts warm on his thighs as Jared starts to move again, slower now, and pushes himself back up. He pinches Jensen's chest once he's comfortable, making a row of dull aches that leads to his nipples, which Jared twists as he comes. Jensen yelps, even though he expected it, and swats at Jared's shoulder. Jared just laughs, a bit breathlessly, and lies down on top of him. 

Then Jared rolls away and Jensen's left without contact, just the last fading pangs and the movement of air across his skin.

 

There's a click and then Jared's voice and then he's warm again, Jared's hand on him and Jared's teeth where his nails were, and everything is perfect for one almost-too-brief second.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html?thread=1588064#t1588064 at the Let Your Kink Flag Fly meme


End file.
